Being with you
by Lie74
Summary: AxC one shot. About how a girl and boy can meet over one song.


I do not own Gundam SEED. Wish I didn't. Alot of things would have changed but oh well. Review please.

* * *

A boy with brown hair sat next to a girl with blond hair. The boy sat there plucking his guitar until a tune popped out as the girl sang along with the guitar.

_Would you know my name  
if I saw you in heaven ?  
Would you feel the same  
if I saw you in heaven ?  
I must be strong and carry on.  
'Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven.  
Would you hold my hand  
If I saw you in heaven ?  
I'll find my way through night and day.  
'Cause I know I just can't stay here in heaven.  
Time can bring you down  
time can bend your knees.  
Time can break your heart  
have you begging please.  
Begging please...  
Beyond the door there's peace I'm sure.  
And I know there'll be no more tears in heaven.  
Would you know my name  
if I saw you in heaven ?  
Would you feel the same  
if I saw you in heaven ?  
I must be strong and carry on.  
'Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven._

Then passing by and stopping was Athrun Zala. A total wealthy kid. The girl sat there with her eyes closed and sang. It helper her concentrate on the lyrics. She swayed with the music when it was only music. Other people stopped by and threw money into the guitar case as they went by some just stayed and listened. Athrun was more interested in the girl singing the song. All he could tell is that she blond hair and could really sing. Boy looked with the guitar up at the crowd and saw his friend Athrun and smiled. Athrun was going on a date with a girl from school and it turned down hill very fast. Athrun just could find the right girl for him.

"'Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven…." sang the girl as the last few cords were struck from the guitar. The people that stopped clapped as the blond finally opened her eyes. Athrun was taken back by how beautiful they where. Sparkling with energy and passion. to sing sickos She looked over to Kira and waved at him. He waved back and she stood up and stretched. She was wearing really short shorts so they showed off her really fit legs. Maybe to much for Kira's brother protectiveness. Athrun looked at the girl. She was perfect. She was wearing a very unique outfit though. Her shirt was a while long sleeved shirt but with looked to be a turquoise blue shirt on top. He never meet anyone that dressed like that back on the PLANTS. "Athrun!" Kira greeted Athrun when he got up. Cagalli looked at Athrun for a minute to see if it was really Athrun Zala, Athrun of ZAFT Zala, Athrun- her thoughts where interrupted as a giant clap of thunder rumbled past. "Looks like rain." Athrun said taking off his jacket he handed it to Cagalli who took it gratefully. Her dad who kill her if he knew that she ruined another pair of cloths. The rain started to fall as Athrun just ran without anything covering his head. Kira had his guitar case. When they got to a coffee shop they decided to stop so they wouldn't get anymore wet. "And what was up with the song today Ms. Attha?" Athrun questioned Cagalli when they got a seat and ordered. "I don't know. Must have been the storm." Cagalli answered him a bit dazed. Athrun looked to Kira for a reason but all he did was shrug his shoulders. Athrun could also have been said to be a bit out of it and dazed as well. Athrun was suppose to get married to Mia Campbell tomorrow. Not saying he hated her but she wasn't the real Lacus. Lucky Kira got her first. Cagalli is also getting forced to marry a man she doesn't love. Yunna. She had finally was able to say his first name with out throwing up so she could even dare the rest. But the truth for both of them is that, they love each other. Cagalli had been best friends with him even longer than Lacus and Cagalli were friends. Things got really weird between them during middle school. Athrun wouldn't talk with her a lot and he would barely even look at her. By the time now Athrun was like before only sweeter sometimes when he doesn't have too. "Crud, guys I forgot to pick up Lacus today from her concert practice." Said Kira paying his part of the tab. "How late?" Cagalli asked. "5 seconds!" Kira screamed while running out of the coffee store. Cagalli could believe she was related to him and Athrun couldn't believe that they were friends. Athrun paid the rest of the tap even Cagalli's. "Athrun I could have paid for that you know." She told him lifting her arms and resting her head against them be hide her head. "I just felt like it." Athrun said to her. "Well actually Athrun, I…..I-I have to be wed tomorrow and I was wondering if you would like to see my demise." Cagalli asked Athrun with a faint blush in her face. Athrun on the other hand couldn't believe she was being wed. "To who?" he asked some what mad and some what up set. "Y-Yunna." Cagalli choked out. Then she turned green. Athrun held onto her shoulders and asked if she was okay. "Yea." she said to him her face turning from green to red in a snap. "Well I can't go Cagalli. I…I have to get married too." he said looking really sad to her. Cagalli's eyes sanded at this. "Well" Cagalli tried to look positive but Athrun could see right through her "Who is the lucky lady?" Cagalli finally asked. Just then a pink limo pulled up and splashed Cagalli all over with water due to the puddle. She had given Athrun back his jacket so now her new outfit was totaled. "Damm father's going to kill me." Cagalli said softly ringing out a bit of her shirt. Athrun check to make she was aright and out of the top of the limo came a girl who looked exactly like Lacus. She was wearing a start clip though. "Athrun-kun!" she called out to him. "That" Athrun said pointing to the Lacus looking girl. "My name is Mia, Mia Campbell not that." said Mia not getting the joke from before. Cagalli laughed out loud at that though. Athrun stared at her laughing with a longing in his eyes. Mia saw this and had a plan. Athrun was later shoved into the pink limo and left Cagalli on the street. He gave her his coat though. It helped because when they left they made sure to get Cagalli more wet.

Cagalli's home

"Cagalli!" Cagalli's dad yelled through out the house. She was soaking wet. "What happened young lady?" he asked. "Well Mia's Campbell's pink limo splashed water all over me when she came and picked up Athrun." Cagalli said to her father. Cagalli's dad walked out of the room. She was safe because Athrun was there and she said so. He trusted Athrun. "Cagalli mame." a maid said stepping in her room. "Yes?" Cagalli asked. "Your dress is ready for tomorrow, they want you to come and pick it up." The maid said very shyly. "okay." Cagalli she went into her room and all she had to change into was a white skirt and light green t-shirt. So she didn't want to stay wet so she changed. She looked at her self in the mirror. 'Not bad' she thought looking at her self. Cagalli laughed at her self and took her purse and went to get her death dress.

When Cagalli arrived

Cagalli walked inside the small store. This was a store meant for people who where going to be married. Boys and girls. Cagalli walked up to the counter just then a boy jumped in front of her. "Hey!" she yelled at him. "Shut up natural." said the sliver haired boy said to her. "what did you say?" she asked him. He turned around and said "I **said **shut the HELL up natural!" and he turned around again. Cagalli was about to punch out this guy then right when she went for her punch someone caught her hand.

"ATHRUN!" Cagalli said looking at her best friend holding her fist. The sliver haired boy turned around and smiled. "Athrun hey man. I was here buying a suit to go to your wedding." Yzak said kinda loudly. Then at this point Mia ran out in a brides dress and twirled for Athrun. "What do you think Athrun?" she asked. Cagalli gapped at what she saw. That was HER wedding dress! "It looks nice Mia." Athrun said nicely but still saw Cagalli's face and looked at her puzzled. "Mame that dress isn't for sale." the lady said be hide the counter. "Yea that's my dress!" Cagalli said. She was fuming. Athrun almost laughed out loud at his friends actions. "Mia, let Cagalli have her dress back." Athrun said to her. "No I like I want it." She said and walked back to the changing room. Cagalli was a bit confused. "mame she won't let the dress go would you like another one?" the women from the changing room asked. "Ummm sure I guess." Cagalli said looking around for a dress that suited her. Athrun saw this beautiful green dress and pulled it out and brought it to her. "here this one would be best." Athrun said with a blush. "thanks." Cagalli said turning red she paid for the dress and ran outside. Athrun was a bit confused so he followed her. "Cagalli what's going on?" Athrun questioned. After following her they ended up at a play ground type park. Cagalli was sitting on one of the dry swings slowly moving back and forth. The bag with her dress next to her. "Umm." was all Cagalli said moving back and forth again. "Well?" Athrun questioned her leaning against the post for the swing set. Cagalli said nothing and continued moving back and forth. Now Athrun was getting kinda mad. He never did unless Cagalli did something stupid and really bad. Athrun got tired and grabbed the chain that was holding onto the swing stopping Cagalli from moving. He just looked at her and she looked at him. And slowly there faces go closer and closer until Cagalli closed her eyes and there lips met. It only lasted a second but to Cagalli and Athrun it lasted for at least 2 minutes. "Cagalli." Athrun said turning a little pink for their actions. "Yea?" Cagalli said her face all red looking down at her feet. "I like the outfit." he said with a bit of a chuckle. Cagalli smiled still looking at the ground. It was a sad smile though. When Cagalli looked up Athrun was gone. She wanted to cry or scream or something but she could because someone picked her up of the swing. The person was holding her bridle style. "Cagalli I want you to know that you are my princess and I love you very much." said the voice in her ear. Cagalli was going to say something but another kiss cover her mouth. The man put he down and started to walk away but leaving a note in Cagalli's hand. "Wait….A-Athrun!." She called out but he didn't turn around just waved to her without turning around. Cagalli was sad about this but if Athrun turned around then Cagalli would see the tears of sadness falling down his face. Cagalli read the note 'Miss Cagalli Yula Attha. I have known you a long time now and I would have liked to say this earlier I had hoped this would change things but it won't now. But Cagalli Yula Attha, I Athrun Zala love you with all my heart and I never want to see you sad ever again. So don't cry when saying goodbye be happy that we will see each other again.' Cagalli had tears coming down her eyes now. Looking up hoping to find Athrun she saw no one. Cagalli grabbed her bag from the swing and ran home. Only to find a time that his wedding was in the bag. Hers was before his so she could go and visit him any. Cagalli grabbed the jacket Athrun let her borrow and hugged it and cried into until she fell asleep.

the next day before either wedding

Athrun had not gotten over Cagalli so fast. He was still sad. "Athrun!" called out a familiar female voice. Athrun knew who it was she just didn't look like she should. Mia came running up to Athrun and gave him a giant hug. She had cut her hair to right above her shoulder. She also died it blond and was wearing contacts that made her eyes look brown. She was also wearing a dress. Cagalli never whore a dress so that gave Mia away and the fact that her eye color wasn't even close also gave her away. "What are you doing Mia?" Athrun questioned her rather madly. "I wanted to look like your best friend so you treat me nice." Mia said with a smile on her face. "Whatever." Athrun said sadly smacking his head with his hand. Mia and Athrun left Athrun's house and went to the chapel to get ready for there wedding.

Meanwhile with Cagalli.

Lacus forced her to get out of bed and Lacus and Cagalli went to the chapel first. Lacus would go to Athrun's wedding but Mia made her feel very weird so she wanted to go to Cagalli's wedding. Kira would go to Athrun's wedding too but he was Cagalli's brother and couldn't leave her like that. They didn't have to force Cagalli to wear a dress for once. They turned on the news when Cagalli was getting her hair done. "Reports say that Athrun Zala and Miss Mia are going to move back to the PLANTS after there wedding." The reported said. Cagalli was a bit shocked at what it said so she had to do something to say goodbye to him. She looked over to the chair next to her where she placed Athrun's jacket. 'That's it.' Cagalli said in her head. She hopped out of the chair and grabbed the jacket and ran with it. Lacus and Kira looked a bit shocked but knew what she was doing. But for Cagalli running in heels in not fun. The chapel they where at was 5 blocks away Cagalli didn't stop at all though. Cagalli ran to a guard at the door and asked where Athrun was. He told her the door number and she went down to the room but he said he was already inside the chapel. So Cagalli enter and saw him there. Standing there with his eyes closed just maintain a steady heart beat. Cagalli walked along the side of the long room until Athrun's father saw her. "Mrs. Attha?" he asked her. Cagalli's dad was nice to her because they knew each other such a long time. "I have Athrun's jacket." she said looking at him. Athrun's father smiled and told her to go up there. She was happy for this and walked be hide a long ribbon hanging from the ceiling to floor. "Athrun. ATHRUN." she hissed to him. He opened his eyes suddenly and looked over to the person who called his name. His eyes widen a bit and quickly went to her. "Cagalli what are you doing here?" he asked her kinda surprised. "Your jacket." she said to him with a smile holding his jacket up. He smiled. Then he pulled her into a hug. "Aren't you suppose to be in a wedding now Mrs. Attha." Athrun asked. "I not getting married to him Athrun." Cagalli said looking into Athrun's eyes. "Well that's good." Came Athrun's father out of no where. "Dad?" Athrun questioned him. Cagalli's dad suddenly came from be hide him. "We want you kids to be happy now not being with someone you hate." Cagalli's told them. Cagalli turned to Athrun. "Well I want to be with Athrun." Cagalli said with a smile on her face. "And I want to be with Cagalli." Athrun said looking at Cagalli. "Well we brought everyone here so lets get this wedding on the rode." said Athrun's dad. Both pulled Cagalli out the door and threw a back entrance. "What was that for?" she asked to two fathers. "Well the bride and the groom can't be seen until she walks down the ale. Athrun when back to his spot before. Trying even harder to keep his breath steady. Then someone patted his back and Kira was there. "Don't worry Athrun." he said with a smile. Athrun smiled back actually happy this time. "Where's Lacus?" he asked. "Helping Mia." Kira said with a sly smile on his face. Then the music started up as Lacus help Cagalli walk down the ale with her original dress on. It was white with light pale green sides. But the song being played wasn't the normal song. It was tears in heaven, the song Cagalli was singing the other day. Once Cagalli got up to the alter they started.

"Do you Athrun Zala take Cagalli Yula Attha as your wife, to have and to hold in sickness and in health till death do you part?" the priest asked Athrun. "I do." "And do you Cagalli Yula Attha take Athrun Zala to be your husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health till death do you part?" the priest asked Cagalli this time. "I do." she said giving Athrun's hand a squeeze. They put the rings on and, "And now you shall be man and wife. You may kiss the bride." the priest said to Athrun. And they kissed. They kiss lasted a life time for them but about minute to the rest of the world. And Cagalli was right it was Athrun Zala, Athrun ZAFT Zala, Athrun her prince Zala. As Cagalli and Athrun entered there limo Cagalli rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you my prince." she whispered to him. Athrun smiled at her sleep like face. "You know I think our fathers had this planned." Athrun said after a while. "Would you know my name if I saw you in heaven? Would you feel the same if I saw you in heaven?" was all Cagalli said. Kissing her forehead Athrun just said. "Yes" As the limo drove off into a sunlit bath for Cagalli and Athrun.

_END_

_

* * *

_

This fan fiction was writen off of the great song by Eric Clapton. Called "Tears in heaven". I sugest you download it. It i a nice song.


End file.
